In machine shops or machine tool establishments ancillary devices, such as work lights, instruments, add-on components and the like, are often used in association with various machine tools. It is generally desirable to have such an ancillary device stationarily mounted in a convenient location in the vicinity of the machine tool when it is needed, while having the option of moving it out of the way. Conventional mechanical fasteners or other mounting means, such as screws, bolts, clamps and the like, entail installation time and expense. Moreover, when conventional mechanical fasteners or other mounting means are employed, ancillary devices cannot be installed, or repositioned, or removed rapidly.
A dovetail is a well known means for joining one article to another in a tongue-in-groove fashion. "Dovetail" is a commonly-used term for both the male element (typically a flared dovetail member together with its associated structure) and for the joint formed by a male dovetail element in combination with a mating female element. (It is of course the structure attached to the male and female members of the dovetail joint that are connected by the joint.) Also known is a type of male dovetail element that is comprised of an elongate platform or body member from which a single elongate male dovetail member projects. Such a male dovetail element often can be mounted or otherwise positioned with an exposed section, for instance by sliding it partly into a matching open-ended guide-way, but it will not provide a site for easy and rapid fixed attachment and detachment of ancillary devices if used with conventional mechanical fasteners. An attachment device that can be readily mounted on such a male dovetail element, and quickly locked thereon and released therefrom, will provide a highly advantageous arrangement for the attachment of ancillary devices to, or in the vicinity of, machine tools and other equipment. An ancillary device could then be simply and quickly connected to the male dovetail element, positioned or repositioned thereon, locked into place, and then simply and quickly detached. Such an attachment means would be far preferable in many circumstances to conventional mechanical fasteners when it is desirable to attach an ancillary device.